


Too Hot

by SnowLotus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLotus/pseuds/SnowLotus
Summary: All Diana wants is a bit of peace and quiet, but Leona likes her games a little too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kiss without touching.

It’s quiet when Leona knocks on the door and it’s equally quiet when she enters without permission. It remains silent inside when Diana looks at her in light suspicion but otherwise remains seated at her desk. Leona shuts the door delicately, the click of the lock the only noise to penetrate the heavy silence apart from the faint breaths that emanate from the pair. Leona doesn’t say anything and neither does Diana. The latter turns back to her book, her finger moving away from the line she was at before she was interrupted. The former makes her way to her unwilling host’s bed and sits herself down on the very edge, ready to jump and bolt should Diana growl at her, but she didn't. Diana never did.

In fact, it was their strange ritual each night. Diana has entertained the thought of bolting her door more than once. But every time she does, she turns to unlock it straight after. She doesn’t know why, or perhaps she doesn’t  _want_ to know why. She enjoys Leona’s company like how one might enjoy the company of something unimportant and insignificant, yet her hands do nothing but betray her when she twists the key once, then back again.

Every night is the same. Leona sits and sometimes watches Diana as she reads or sometimes she would bring her own thin book to skim through, though Diana knows that Leona looks at her more than the words printed on the paper in front of her. Either way, so long as the peace remained, Diana had no qualms with her unruly visitor. So long as there is that mutual agreement that Diana was  _not_  to be disturbed, she could pretend as if Leona was never there.

Except she couldn’t quite pretend that the brunette didn’t exist when she was breathing  _right down her neck_  so Diana whips around, almost slamming the back of her head against the other’s face and pierces Leona with a frown that spoke volumes about her current disapproval. When Leona failed to move the expected distance away, Diana motions with her hand irritably but the Solari simply responds with another one of her smiles. Leona reaches out then, and Diana knows that she intends to  _touch_  her.

_No._

The pale-haired Lunari slaps Leona’s hand away and roughly drags her chair back against the carpeted surface to stand up. No words are exchanged, but it is clear that Diana’s temper has spiked significantly towards dangerous territory. Leona pouts and looks away for a second as if to sulk, but Diana takes this opportunity to breeze past the childish brunette and unlock the door with pointed purpose. She does it slowly too, making sure that Leona sees and hopes that she understands that her presence is no longer welcome.

Without waiting to see if her message was heard and understood, Diana stalks towards her bed – her perfectly clean and meticulously folded sheets now wrinkled and crumpled by the Solari’s movements. She felt her nose twitch at the sight and she had to bite her own tongue lightly, forcibly stop herself from yelling at the brunette who was currently poking around her bookcase. Diana slips herself in under the thin blanket and retrieves a book from the nightstand next to her. She rarely slept so early but dealing with Leona, who had moved on to her equally tidy table, seemed to sap all the energy from her. Diana kept one eye on the roaming brunette, ready to spring up and throw her out should she touch anything she wasn’t supposed to – which happened to be everything.

But the words inked on the pages was more than enough to draw her in and soon enough, the Lunari was buried in both imagination and thought at the prospect of a life so wrought in perfection and imperfection that all the people could do was  _live_. She couldn’t quite decide if she wished the world to follow the one she held in her hands, but she had to admit that there was something attractive about simply drowning the sights and sounds with that of blaring silence and overwhelmingly—

“What are you reading?”

The voice catches her off guard, and it’s not because its Leona’s, but because it’s so incredibly close that when Diana looks up she can almost count the individual lashes that framed the other’s curious, golden-brown eyes. She nearly frowns at the stray wisp of hair that tickles the very edge of Leona’s mouth, and is stopped by the sudden realization that she’s staring at Leona’s lips and her eyes quickly reach for safer waters. But Leona notices and smirks in return.

“What are  _you_ doing?” Diana hisses, drawing the blanket straight up over her chest as if she wore nothing underneath. “Get away! Stop that!” Leona continues to crawl towards her like a prowling lioness ready to pounce and it was only when her hand shifts in between Diana’s legs did the Lunari yelp and pull herself all the way up and away from the crazed Solari.

Leona laughs and moves her hand.

Diana balks and looks away with an angry growl. Leona throws herself next to the sulking Lunari and laughs again as Diana glares down at her. Leona smiles back and suddenly, there’s that all-too familiar gleam in Leona’s eyes and Diana’s attention immediately snaps back to the book in her hand.

“I have a—“

“No.”

“—game…”

“It’s still no.” Diana points out flatly.

“But—“

Leona’s protest is quickly cut off by another one of the Lunari’s trademark glares.

“Leona.  _No_. I’m tired.”

The brunette rolls onto her stomach and wraps her arms around the pillow in front of her, creasing the covers and increasing the amount of twitching the Lunari’s eye does. “You’re no fun,” Leona bemoans dramatically, her voice is muffled against the pillow and is no doubt leaving spots of Solari drool to sink in. Diana makes a mental note to personally hand wash it later but for now, she had a much  _bigger_ problem to deal with.

A problem that had decided to take the opportunity to slink right up to her and again, Diana’s stomach takes another dive downwards as her heartbeat skyrockets. Leona is closer now, closer than ever before and if the Lunari so much as inched forward, she could figure out whether the brunette’s lips were as warm as they look. She stays where she is though and Leona seems disappointed yet undeterred.

“Too hot.” Leona grins.

“… what?” To say Diana looks baffled is an understatement.

“Too. Hot.”

“Repeating it won’t—“

“That’s the game.”

Diana sighs exasperatingly and she rubs her fingers against her temple. Leona is annoyingly persistent and always has been. So she tries to explain a little more slowly and a little more carefully. She places her book down on the table beside her and inhales deeply.

“Leona. No games.”

“Why? It’ll be fun.”

Whoever said that the Sun sleeps at night was  _wrong_. If anything, Diana was the one who was feeling exhausted and Leona looked like she had just woken up. She would have pointed it out if not for the fact that she could still feel Leona’s breath tickling her neck and she squirms slightly before shifting away slightly.

But when Leona speaks, it’s all she can think about.

“We kiss—“

“ _Absolutely not_.”

“—and we aren’t allowed to touch each other—“

“Which sounds completely unnecessary.”

“—or break away – “

“If I wanted to be asphyxiated, I would do it myself.”

“—and the first person to break the rules is the loser!”

“That goes without saying.”

Leona looks at her as if she hadn’t heard a single one of Diana’s abundant protests and Diana merely groans into her palms. For one, she did not see anything remotely positive coming from this  _game_  and it also happened to involve locking lips with a  _Solari_. Although Diana was puzzled that it didn’t sound quite as blasphemous in her head, it was still an entirely ridiculous suggestion. So why wasn’t she protesting? Why was she allowing this woman to stay in her room?

_Why was Leona’s face so close?_

Leona inclines forward slowly as Diana leans back out of habit. Though the Solari manages to keep the smile in place, she didn’t want to pretend that it didn’t hurt when the pale haired girl looks away. But she didn’t let it show either so she edges a little closer so that her knees are almost touching the other’s legs beneath the sheets.

“Diana.”

“What?”

“Look at me?” Leona suggests hopefully.

Diana snorts somewhat obtusely, as if the request was utterly preposterous and perhaps she really did think that but she relents and turns anyway. She makes a big show of it as well – the slow twist of a slender neck, the pale slip she wears shifting softly against her skin as she slides herself up and against back of the bed a little more comfortably. She’s not trying to be provocative or sensual, but she does enjoy watching the brunette before her fidget and dart her eyes back and forth and Diana smirks lightly before brushing her hair back over her shoulder. She then lowers her hands to push herself upwards slightly and stares at Leona pointedly with a look that was both challenging and self-satisfied.

A loud choking noise erupts from the back of the Solari’s throat and an intensely red blush is evidence enough of her failure to remain completely calm and unruffled. Leona clenches her fist, angry crescents forming against her palm as she buries them into the sheets next to the other’s thighs. It’s all she can do to stop herself from  _touching_ – to stop herself from running her fingers all over her (rival’s) body, to curl them in between strands of silver silk and to kiss every inch of skin peppered with specks of moonlight.

“—happy?”

“Huh?”

Diana scowls and so Leona quickly confirms that she is indeed happy with the strange turn of events though she’s less  _happy_ and more incredibly  _frustrated_ at this point. But she  _knows_  that Diana knows what the Lunari does to her; where the Sun may burst in rays of brilliance, the Moon shines with a subtle beauty that commands the silence that surrounds them now. Leona wasn’t content with being  _just_ quiet though. So she shakes her head and presses the warmth of her forehead against Diana’s, the silvery mark a quiet glow beneath and atop bone and skin.

“What are you doing?” The Moon’s voice is muffled but Leona can clearly feel the vibrations against her and the brush of cool breath streaking over her chin. Leona merely smiles once more and nudges her nose almost endearingly against Diana’s own.  _Almost_  wasn’t enough and Diana turns her face away again once more and somehow, it doesn’t hurt quite as much this time.

Leona stretches her arms out, her bare skin brushing against the flushed cheeks of the Lunari as she places her hands against the carved mahogany headboard. It’s too smooth to offer proper traction and so she curls her fingers around the edge instead, taking note of the sharp wood and knowing for a fact that the pain when it cuts into her palm will be more than worth it. Especially now when Diana glances at the inside of Leona’s outstretched arms, slightly bent at the elbows and she swallows both audibly and noticeably. It’s Leona’s turn to smirk and chuckle softly.

“Ready?”

“Never.”

Diana will never be ready but she closes her eyes regardless. She doesn’t move her face upwards, nor does she lick her lips or shift any part of her closer. She doesn’t want this but at the same time, she could not deny that some part of her did. Leona knew this; she’s always known which was why the brunette doesn’t hesitate the second silvery-blues disappear beneath soft eyelids.

The Dawn’s mouth curves against the other’s lips, a ghostly arc that whispers incoherent thoughts and fantastical desires and all Diana can do is bend her neck back and allow the Sun to set and sear her flesh with familiar, passionate warmth. The bedframe creaks beneath them and the sensation begins to feel less like something undesirable and more a something to soothe the ache that blossoms somewhere in between her ribs.

Diana whimpers, unable to stop and her mouth trembles when Leona’s breath flickers against her skin and she can feel warm, sun-touched hair brush against her neck and collar as Leona inclines forward.

But when Leona’s tongue slips out to trace the soft lines of her lower lip, she shivers and turns her face. She breaks the rules but it doesn’t seem like Leona realizes, or cares, as she merely follows the Lunari’s movements without much difficulty at all. Diana wants to tell her to stop, to cut her with a severe glare that would send even the most hardened Summoner scurrying – but the look she gives Leona is far from menacing. She knows because Leona looks back at her strangely, the lopsided smile gone from her countenance and Diana finds that in some strange way, she misses it.

Leona leans down once more and kisses her pale-haired companion again and Diana does nothing to stop her. When Leona pushes her tongue slightly against the curve of her lips, the Lunari opens them in uncertain acquiescence but when the brunette ventures slowly, Diana finds that her breaths are coming in faster and though she wants so terribly to break away, she can’t. Not because it’s a  _game_ but because it’s not. Not to her.

Suddenly, the pressure against her mouth vanishes but the one against her heart does not.

“Why…” Diana bites her lower lip, tasting the hot salt on the tip of her tongue.

“Diana, are you…”

“ _No_.”

That’s all she can say through the burning at the back of her eyes and her pounding thoughts and heated breath. She can feel the tears dripping down her cheeks and Leona breaks the rules again by brushing away the moisture collecting at the corner of her eyes with a gentle thumb. But Leona doesn’t stop there. Her hand trails down the soft bend of Diana’s cheek, insistent that the Lunari continues to look at her.

“ _I can’t._ ” Diana chokes back a sob because it shouldn’t mean anything and it  _doesn’t_ yet for some reason, she can’t give up on the idea that she wanted it. That she wanted Leona to look,  _really_ look and not with pity or concern or sympathy, but to see her and understand and that was all she wanted. Leona’s eyes are soft as they wipe away the tears that continue to fall and Diana can’t help but wonder when she started to leave the door unlocked and when she started  _wanting_.

“Then don’t.” Leona’s response is simple and Diana laughs, the sound foreign to her because she thinks it’s  _so damn simple_ and that it’s so completely like the brunette to say it that Diana asks her why she thought to hope for anything  _different_  and Leona looks like she’s lost for words. So the pale-haired warrior shakes her head and mutters a soft  _never-mind_.

Leona tilts her head and it doesn’t seem like she wants to let the subject drop, nor does it seem like she wants to let go of Diana’s face anytime soon and Diana doesn’t feel like telling her to do either of those things. Instead she sits in silence and looks over her companion’s shoulder to the low lamp light she forgot to turn off, just like how she  _forgets_ to bar her door.

“I… I’m sorry.” Leona finally says, “It was unfair of me to do that and even though I know that, I still… I did not account for your feelings.” Her hands slip down Diana’s cheeks, brushing against her neck and hovers to leave. Diana doesn’t stop them but she does glance back at Leona who appears to be finding it very difficult to continue. Diana lets her stutter and stumble. “I just… wanted to… well, I assumed that because you weren’t particularly adverse to me visiting you that maybe you didn’t…  _hate_ me.”

It was painful seeing the Radiant Dawn make a rare mess of herself and it makes Diana feel a little better. It’s her turn to raise a pale hand to cup Leona’s cheek and smirks at the small sound of surprise that escapes the brunette. The skin is smooth beneath her touch; warm as she remembers it to be and it wasn’t long until Diana draws Leona closer to press their lips together. Diana doesn’t let it progress, she simply allows the feeling to wash over her and when they part, Leona looks stunned.

“Dia—“

Before Leona can finish, Diana slaps her across the cheek,  _hard_  and before Leona can protest, Diana pulls her in for another kiss and there’s nothing soft or searching about this one. Days and nights of watching and waiting and wondering and Diana is sick of it all. She’s sick of dancing on the precipice and she’s sick of  _not knowing_ so she decides to search for the answers herself and when Leona presses her down against the bed, she realizes that Leona wants to know just as badly.

* * *

 

Diana wakes to the obnoxious sound of birds screaming outside her window and a brilliant ray of sunlight streaming through her open window and directly into her sore eyes. She squints and turns away, only to be greeted with a face full of warm flesh and gentle breaths.

Then she remembers.

_Oh._

The Lunari shifts away with the intent to roll off the bed and away but the sheets are twisted around her legs and body in such a way that Diana was having a difficult time moving anywhere, much less to the edge of the bed.

“Need help?”

The soft purr oozes against her forehead, tickling her skin and Diana freezes her somewhat insistent wiggling about. “I don’t need your help,  _Solari_.” She snarls none too intimidatingly through Leona’s amused chuckles. “ _Stop laughing._ We do  _not_ speak about this again,  _ever_.” She twists her body so that she could grasp the other’s cheeks in her hands, “In fact, I’d rather if we not speak  _at all_.”

Leona struggles out of Diana’s grip and points playfully and accusingly. “ _That’s_ not what you were implying last ni—“

A well placed pillow slams into the Radiant Dawn’s face, effectively cutting off whatever profanation she was about to spew. Despite its feathery interior, Leona still feels the sting of a possible broken nose and decides to keep her mouth shut when Diana removes the object from her face.

“Not another  _word_.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Diana hurls the pillow at Leona once again, but despite it all, she knows there’s a smile flickering on both their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr as well, I decided to bring it here to start things off. Expect more fun things soon.
> 
> Special thanks to dianamoonfall @ tumblr for inspiration.


End file.
